


Merlin's Mystery

by Shelby_Polars, Squirly



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blood Magic, Dark Magic, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Ghosts, M/M, Magic, Spells & Enchantments, Temporary Character Death, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-07 01:11:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16844137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelby_Polars/pseuds/Shelby_Polars, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squirly/pseuds/Squirly
Summary: The screen fizzles in and a man appears. His black hair covers his forehead and tears mark his pale skin. His once blue eyes are covered with a fogginess like steam fogging up a bathroom mirror. Under all of the haziness are eyes filled with the pain of too many years with no hope or direction.“Hello, Arthur,” he starts.





	1. Goodbye, Arthur.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out our blog for more on this story and others! We will also be posting stuff like artwork and playlists for the stories there. The update schedule will be there too or when the story WILL be updated. Thank you for checking it out, we really appreciate it. https://polarbearandsquirl.blogspot.com/

The screen fizzles in and a man appears. His black hair covers his forehead and tears mark his pale skin. His once blue eyes are covered with a fogginess like steam fogging up a bathroom mirror. Under all of the haziness are eyes filled with the pain of too many years with no hope or direction.

“Hello, Arthur,” he starts. He takes a deep breath. “It’s been many, many years since you died now. I hope that you’re not disappointed.” His lip trembles. Biting it, he tries to keep it under control. “I think I am enough for the both of us. But it’s been so hard.” Lowering his eyes, he rocks forward a little bit.

“It wasn’t just you that died that day Arthur. I did too. And I’m just so done.” When he reaches up to run his hands through his hair, a choked sob escapes his lips along with the movement. “Leon thought this would help me. And maybe I was hopeful too but-” He looks straight into the camera and his eyes scream out for help. “It hasn’t worked. I’ve tried so hard because I thought you might know why I would be gone for the period of time but now I just don’t care.”

Taking a breath, he steels himself for the next words he’s about to say. It’s harder to say them than to accept them it seems. “I don’t care because you just aren’t coming back. And I know that now. So I can’t just sit around waiting for a king that died forever a long time ago.

“I don’t know why it took me so long to-” He flicks his eyes over the computer then back again, “to realize that you weren’t coming back. Not for any war, any genocide, anyone.” A breath. “Not for me.” He gives the camera a self-deprecating smile. “Because you’re dead. Because what is dead, stays dead.”

He is still giving the computer that same smile. His eyebrows draw together like he is in pain. Looking down at the bottom left of the computer, he reaches to grab something. “Even if they are still breathing.” The words sound ominous coming from him. “If their heart still beats, if their blood still flows. Because you can’t heal a dead mind. No matter how much someone may want to. People can’t heal people who don’t want to be healed. I don’t want to heal Arthur. I want to die.

“Not bloody. I don’t want to burden Leon more than he already is. He tries to play it off like taking care of me is no big deal but I can see it in the way he looks at me when he thinks I’m not watching him. He hates having to do it. It’s made him resent me. I never asked him to do it but he’s such a good person he did it anyway. You know Leon, can’t see an animal in ‘need’”- he raises an eyebrow as if the thought itself was stupid, “and not help. That’s just him. So I can’t burden him anymore. I can’t make him take care of me. I can’t make him clean up any more of my messes.”

One last deep breath. “So this is my goodbye. I think I finally found a way to stay dead.” He gives the camera a real smile. Like he’s proud of what he did. He shows the camera what he is holding. A needle full of a clear liquid. It looks like water.

He lowers the needle into his lap, still holding it. He looks down at it. Staying like that for a couple of minutes, he finally looks up and his eyes are overflowing with tears. “I don’t need to do it like everyone else. I can just wish it so and the liquid will enter my bloodstream without me ever having to even touch it. It’s pretty neat. But not good for an autopsy.” He laughs like he just made a joke. “So I need to do it the old-fashioned way.” He lets out a breath and grabs a ribbon.

He does something off camera. When the needle is put back into the camera’s view, there is no more liquid left. A couple seconds pass and his skin stars to flush. His eyes droop and his head lolls. A little smile takes over his face and he looks at the camera one last time.

“Goodbye, Arthur.” Not even a second later, his eyes roll to the back of his head and he falls out of his chair.

“Merlin!”


	2. Chapter 1: Hello Arthur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://polarbearandsquirl.blogspot.com/
> 
> Check us out!

“Hello Arthur,” a man says. He is sat at a desk in an empty room facing Arthur. His hands are on the table and clasped. 

Arthur didn’t see him come in because he had his head laying on his crossed arms. When the police found him, they put him in cuffs and then into a cell. They took his armor and his sword. They also did the same to everyone else and gave them new clothes. 

They weren’t like his tunic and breeches. They were softer and felt weird. 

Arthur took his head off of his arms and froze. There sits Merlin. He has a chin covered in stubble and curly hair covering half of his forehead. He takes his breath away, but there is no recognition in his eyes. 

“Hello…,” Arthur replies. Merlin gives him a smile and reaches for the papers on the table. He looks through them and then puts them down. 

“Well, I am Detective Emrys, Mr. Pendragon. I would just like to ask you a few questions about last night. Is that okay?” Merlin asks as he tilts his head to the left and gives Arthur another smile. 

“Sure. I have absolutely nothing to hide from you. Though I do wish to inquire what exactly detective Emrys means. It sounds important,” Arthur counters covering up his confusion with arrogance.

Merlin looks over at Arthur with a hint of curiosity about someone not knowing what a detective is and speaks with all seriousness, “I am very important. I investigate crime scenes to figure out who did what. I am currently investigating the case in which you are, at very least, witness to. Do you know this person?”

Merlin shows Arthur a picture. In the picture is a man laying down on a bunch of grass. His brown eyes are open, staring at nothing while his black hair fans the grass. His medium toned skin contrasts to the bright blue of his shirt. Merlin shows Arthur the picture and he leans in closer to get a better look. 

“No, but I see a much better-looking person right in front of me.” Merlin rolls his eyes at the comment. 

“Flattery will get you nowhere, Mr. Pendragon.”

“Oh, please, call me Arthur. There is no need to put labels between us,” Arthur says while taking Merlin’s hand to kiss it.

“You need to stop and answer my questions. Why were you and nine other people laying around the victim?” Merlin grits out and yanks his hand away.

Arthur looks at Merlin, stunned. 

“I don’t even know that guy! How dare you reject my advances, Merlin?! Now stop this nonsense and let’s go!” 

Merlin gets up and moves to the door. He turns and tells Arthur, “We’re done for now. You clearly have some mental affliction or something.”

Arthur just sits there looking dumbfounded that Merlin just walked out on him like that. No one does that to Arthur Pendragon! Especially his manservant! In outrage and disbelief, Arthur sat there for a little under an hour when another familiar face finally popped in. Leon sat across from Arthur with an ecstatic smile on his face. 

“Nice to see you again, Sire.” 

“Leon,” Arthur says, shocked. He didn’t expect to see him here. “What are you doing here?”

“Bringing Merlin his lunch. He keeps forgetting to take it.” Leon leans back in the chair Merlin had evacuated. 

Arthur looks over at Leon with a hint of annoyance at how comfortable he looks in Merlin’s chair and asks, “Why is Merlin being so cold to me?”

Leon glances up at him with a sad smile, “Because, Arthur, he doesn’t remember anything past two years ago let alone 2000.”

“What do you mean?”

“He had an…...accident about two years ago where it caused him to lose all his memory. It was a rough time…..for the both of us. I think we’re both a little better off now though.”

“What type of accident?”

“He..umm... took too much of a drug. He overdosed.”

“Why would he do that?”

“He was very sick for a very long time. He thought it would fix things.”

“What things did he think he would fix?”

“I don’t think that is my story to tell,” Leon says, raising his eyebrows and pursing his lips as if to say ‘what can you do?’

“Fine. What is going on here then?” Arthur asks.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. I gotta go give Merlin his lunch though, so here is our address when you are ready to head over.” He stood up and left after giving Arthur a piece of paper with letters and numbers on it. 

Arthur only had one thought on his mind as Leon closed the door. 'What did I miss while I was gone?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check us out!
> 
> https://polarbearandsquirl.blogspot.com/

**Author's Note:**

> Check out our blog for more on this story and others! We will also be posting stuff like artwork and playlists for the stories there. The update schedule will be there too or when the story WILL be updated. Thank you for checking it out, we really appreciate it. https://polarbearandsquirl.blogspot.com/


End file.
